Rota de Escape
by HyuugaNara
Summary: Dormir com Ino era fugir dos problemas com Neji. Mas quando tudo fica problemático demais, o que pode ser feito? Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

_Eu só mantenho essa coisa doentia na cabeça porque sei como as palavras te machucam._

I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off – Fall Out Boy

-

Aquele Hyuuga era louco, foi o que Shikamaru pensou ao sentir a língua já conhecida deslizar. Primeiro dos lábios ao pescoço, aos mamilos, ao ventre, ao umbigo, ao zíper da calça, em um caminho cada vez mais tentador e sem volta.

Quando sentiu a cueca ser puxada para baixo e o membro ser envolvido pelos lábios firmes enquanto a língua fazia movimentos lentos e circulares, extremamente provocativos, o último pensamento coerente conseguiu esvair pelos lábios que se abriam em busca de ar.

– Neji... nós estamos em missão.

Os olhos perolados miraram os castanhos e Shikamaru sentiu um calor ainda maior ao notar como os lábios de Neji estavam vermelhos, contrastando com a palidez praticamente patológica típica dele. Quase se arrependeu quando o gênio Hyuuga se afastou, um pequeno filete de saliva ligava os dois corpos, algo que na mente de Shikamaru lembrava algo como o caminho para o inferno. Ou para a redenção, talvez.

– Aquilo? – apontou para as máscaras brancas com detalhes em vermelho. Uma lembrava uma raposa, outra um gato e estavam jogadas junto com o colete branco típico da elite de Konoha e por baixo delas se via um pergaminho – A gente trouxe o maldito pergaminho em segurança, qual o problema? Foi tão fácil que achei até ridículo consideraram isso uma missão de rank A.

– Não seja tão convencido, sua Hakkeshou Kaiten foi importante quando não percebemos a armadilha de shurikens e kunais que –

– Eu tinha percebido.

– Você o que, Neji?

– Eu tinha visto a armadilha, mas se eu falasse você ia querer armar uma estratégia e íamos demorar mais –

– Que merda, Hyuuga. Você tem noção que nem todo mundo tem uma barreira perfeita que nem você?

Encararam-se novamente, dessa vez sem nenhum rastro de passionalidade presente. Neji havia se levantado e, sendo alguns centímetros mais alto que o outro, parecia intimidante. Mas Shikamaru não temia aquele que, na época, foi o mais novo a se graduar como jounin e posteriormente entrar para a ANBU.

– Qual é o seu problema, Nara? – o tom de voz que havia se elevado voltou a ser baixo e falsamente controlado. Shikamaru conseguia notar as mudanças no rosto de Neji, ainda que este sempre tentasse fingir que não sentia nada.

– Qual é o _seu_ problema, Neji! Se você tivesse que se afastar, eu teria morrido aquela hora, você sabe que eu não ia conseguir desviar.

– Eu estava lá, deu tudo certo, não deu? Tsc, se eu tivesse que me afastar, eu teria lhe avisado, mas eu estava lá junto com você.

– Acontece que você não pode estar o tempo todo, droga.

Silêncio. Shikamaru voltou a fechar a calça, sentindo-se incomodado por Neji não desviar os olhos de seu rosto. Ele tinha plena consciência que também era como um livro aberto ao lado dele.

– Eu já notei que você tem me evitado, _Nara_.

– Eu não –

– Eu já disse que notei, não tente me fazer de idiota. O que é?

Silêncio. Shikamaru desviou os olhos, ainda querendo mandar Neji ao inferno por encará-lo daquele modo.

– Ino.

– O que tem a garota da floricultura?

Shikamaru cerrou os dentes. Às vezes a genialidade de Neji se mostrava imprestável, e justamente nos momentos mais inoportunos, como aquele, em que ele tinha que explicitar as coisas.

– Ela 'tá grávida.

– E que merda você tem –

Aquele era o momento em que Neji olhava abismado para Shikamaru, que por sua vez o olhava descrente pela demora e com culpa.

– Hm, escuta Neji –

– Quando?

Neji franziu as sobrancelhas, esperando alguma outra explicação ou um aviso de que aquilo era somente uma piada de péssimo gosto, mas o silêncio de Shikamaru e o modo como ele desviava os olhos para baixo não o deixaram mais pensar que aquilo era mentira.

– ...

– Quando você dormiu com ela, Nara?

– Há algum tempo.

O cérebro de Neji voltou a funcionar e ele viu a situação claramente: se Shikamaru havia dormido com a Yamanaka há _algum tempo _e só agora ela estava grávida, isso significava que eles ainda dormiam juntos. Certo. Colocou o colete e a máscara, guardou o pergaminho entre as vestes e subiu para a árvore mais perto de si.

– Espero que você não conte com a minha presença no seu casamento, Nara.

Shikamaru sentou-se no chão enquanto via Neji se afastar cada vez mais rápido, sentindo o pênis latejar diante da frustração. Decidiu ir logo para casa e dormir com Ino, ainda que não achasse aquilo tão satisfatório quanto estar com Neji. Amaldiçoou o dia em que brigara com Neji e acabou dormindo com ela, e principalmente quis bater a cabeça nas árvores por não ter lembrado de usar camisinhas.

Afinal, quando mais precisava, onde estava toda a genialidade que lhe rendera a promoção à ANBU? Decididamente não zombaria mais de Neji quando este simplesmente parecesse não ter neurônio nenhum em funcionamento. Gemeu ao lembrar que certamente não teria alguma oportunidade de zombar do ex-amante ou sequer olhar nos olhos claros novamente.

_Idiota, definitivamente um grande idiota_, foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar antes de levantar e seguir o mesmo rumo que Neji, consciente de que a partir daquele momento o rumo de suas vidas jamais seria o mesmo novamente.

* * *

Segunda fic do projeto HyuugaNara – Prii O. e KaoriH k3 – espero que gostem e bla bla, e nem vou dizer que detestei pra não apanhar. Eu prometo escrever algo mais decente na próxima.


End file.
